outofpracticefandomcom-20200213-history
Losing Patients
Losing Patients is the eighteenth episode of Out of Practice. Plot Oliver and Ben enter the diner, where Regina and Stewart are eating. Ben notices that Stewart is eating cottage cheese. He is because Crystal bought him a new bathing suit for their cruise. Ben then spots a patient of his, Lou Pimsky, who blurs the lines between patient and doctor. He has a large nose. Lydia comes in and sees that Stewart is dieting. She tells him they're being audited, so he orders ketchup for his French fries. Regina convinced them to use the girl she was dating to do their taxes that year. Stewart's not sure where their return for that year is. Stewart and Lydia leave and Regina goes to track down the ex-girlfriend. Lou starts walking up, so Ben says he'll leave and walk around the block to avoid him. Lou says he met his internet girlfriend and she's nothing like her picture. He hurt her feelings and she left. Ben excuses himself, leaving Lou with Oliver. Oliver says he's a plastic surgeon and says he can take care of Lou's nose, but Lou just wanted to know how much a plastic surgeon makes. Lou gets up and says he thought about changing it, but it seemed expensive. He's going to cut out a few other things to afford it. Ben walks back in and pretends he left his phone, urging Oliver to give him his. He says he'll see Lou on Monday, but Lou is going to cut out therapy to afford the surgery. After he's gone, Ben wonders about it and Oliver stops him, but just asks for his phone back. Ben meets up with Stewart and says he doesn't have a lot of time, so they should eat at the diner. Stewart says no, because Lydia might find him. He hasn't found the tax returns yet. Lou Pimsky, post-surgery, comes up and says hi. He tells Ben his brother's a genius and he has a date with a woman. He leaves. Ben says Oliver stole his patient. Ben enters Oliver's office and tells his receptionist he needs to speak with Oliver. Oliver's with a patient, but she invites him to wait. He sits in the waiting area and a woman sitting there asks him what he thinks of her breasts. She wants his honest opinion. She's there to get breast augmentation because her boyfriend wants it. He asks her how she feels about it. They're going through a rough patch and he says breast implants won't help with that. He gives her his card. Oliver comes out and Ben says they need to talk. He tells the woman he'll be right with her, but she says she was just leaving. She changed her mind. She indicates to Ben that she'll call him. Oliver is confused about her leaving. Ben realizes what's happened and just says he's making lasagna for dinner. Roberta comes into Ben's office with her boyfriend, Frankie. Ben notices Frankie's resistant to the idea. They fight over Frankie's jealousy whenever anyone else talks to Roberta or looks at her. He's even jealous of Ben. Oliver leaves his work and runs into Lydia. She's on the phone trying to reach Stewart. She tells him the auditing is tonight. Oliver kneels down to tie his shoe and sees in the window that Ben is talking to Roberta and Frankie. Frankie notices Oliver watching through the window and stares back until he runs away. Lydia is on the phone with Stewart again, sweet-talking him. She hangs up and says she's going to snap his neck. Lydia has brought Oliver an orchid because he's had a bad week. Stewart opens the door, asking if he can hide there, not seeing Lydia. When he sees her, he stops abruptly. Regina has found the tax returns and is on her way over. Ben comes in and Oliver confronts him about Roberta. Ben reminds him about Lou Pimsky. They fight over stealing each other's patients. Regina comes in with the returns. Lydia and Stewart leave to go through them. Ben and Oliver keep fighting over Roberta. Lydia and Stewart are looking through the paperwork when Monty comes up with his leash. Lydia says she's too busy to walk him, but gives him permission to pee on Stewart. Stewart wonders why she's making such a big deal of it. He says it's just like their marriage. Regina finds a red flag. He called a Vegas trip a business expense. He says it was a medical conference. Lydia says it was on her birthday weekend. Regina's heard this fight before. Stewart says he sent flowers, but they never arrived and the next day, Lydia called the divorce lawyer. It was the straw that broke the camel's back. Regina wonders if they want to have this fight in front of their child. Lydia says she's a big girl, but Regina meant Monty. He's listed as their dependent. Stewart thinks that's why the IRS is after them. The doorbell rings. Stewart lets in Enid Kolodny and they all introduce themselves. Lydia offers her wine. She says no, but tells them they'll need it, so help themselves. She agrees to have some water. She says the audit was due to random selection. Enid sees Monty listed there and sees the age difference. They lie and say that he's at soccer practice. Monty then jumps on her lap and she starts sneezing. Lydia calls him Snowflake and picks him up. When she goes to the powder room, Lydia brushes Monty's dander onto her seat and into her glass. She comes back out and Stewart puts Monty in the kitchen. Lydia asks her to check for something that might help their guest, but Regina has something in her bag. Enid asks if it'll make her drowsy and Regina says a little. Enid is knocked out in the chair. Lydia is taking her vitals. Regina says it's a mild sedative. Enid wakes up and is shocked that she fell asleep. She asks about the Vegas trip and Lydia gives proof that it was a business trip, a receipt for a medical device he bought there. She notices it's two receipts stuck together, one for the device and one for the flowers he actually did send. She hopes he didn't declare the flowers as a business expense. She says everything's in order and gets up to leave. Regina says she'll be fine, since she didn't drive there. Regina leaves behind her. Once she's gone, Lydia and Stewart talk about the flowers. He tells her happy birthday. She knows now that he appreciated her. He says if they didn't split over the flowers, it would have been something else. She sees that he spend over $600 at Tanya's Tassel Room. There it is. Oliver asks Ben if he was using his hair trimmer. The start fighting again. The doorbell rings and Ben gets the door. He and Roberta are shocked to see each other. Roberta thought this was where Oliver lived. Ben tells her it is. He asks if there's a problem. Roberta says Frankie heard a message from Oliver begging her to come back to him and now he's angry. Ben pulls Roberta inside. Ben goes to get Roberta a drink. The doorbell rings again and Oliver answers it to find Frankie. Roberta comes back out of the kitchen and they start fighting. Oliver says he's not after Roberta. Roberta, to diffuse the situation, says that Ben and Oliver are a couple. To avoid getting beat up, they play it up. Lydia and Stewart come in to see if Ben and Oliver have made up. They love their sons and they're proud of them. After they're gone, Frankie says he visits his father every week and never once has he said those words. Frankie asks how they make it work. Don't they get jealous? Oliver says Ben does, but he just tells him there's no reason to be. Frankie and Roberta go to leave. They'll see Ben again and Roberta tells Oliver she'll call and reschedule. Roberta says she's glad he thinks her breasts are perfect, but he's no expert. Once they're gone, Oliver thanks Ben for helping him out of that. They agree that they're okay and hug. Then Oliver leaves to get dressed. Cast 1x18BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x18ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x18OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x18StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x18LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x18LouPimsky.png|Lou Pimsky 1x18Roberta.png|Roberta 1x18Frankie.png|Frankie 1x18EnidKolodny.png|Enid Kolodny 1x18Carlotta.png|Receptionist Carlotta Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Special Guest Star *Roger Bart as Lou Pimsky Guest Starring *Jordana Spiro as Roberta *Todd Stashwick as Frankie *Brooks Almy as Enid Co-Starring *Carla Fisher as Receptionist Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the nineteenth episode, but is listed as the eighteenth. See Also Category:Episodes